Pills
by SheenWinning
Summary: Settled on a space station orbiting Jupiter, Isaac still lives in the past through his sleep, what can put his demonic dreams to rest? The bottle of dream control pills? Or Ellie's heart? Isaac/Ellie Romance
1. What draws us together, is unknown

**My first Dead Space story so go easy on me if I get anything about it wrong. Constructive criticism is welcomed, however flame reviews will be deleted, just want to get that point across. **

**I'm not looking towards any necromorph attacks, and I'm trying to center this story mainly on the relationship of Isaac/Ellie. But if it's requested by a majority of my readers for a necromorph outbreak, I'll go ahead and put it in there. Its going to be a short chapter, just so I can get the story up for now, but you will be seeing more out of me in the future. **

* * *

><p>"You say your dreams have gotten worse every night?"<p>

"Yes."

"What are your dreams about?" The shrink asked. The patients head hung low, while thinking of the horrible nightmares.

"My dead girlfriend Nicole," The shrink looked down at his orange holo-screen for a second to analyze the data that he was getting from the wires attached to the patient.

"It's more than that, is it Mr. Clarke?" Isaac Clarke lifted his head back up and nodded. "What else are you dreaming about? Something you lost or perhaps something else important to you?" Isaac paused for a moment and made a silent gulp.

"Ellie," Isaac let out silently. The shrink leaned forward in his chair a bit, and placed his left fist under his chin for support.

"Ellie Langford, the one who made the recommendation?" Isaac nodded again. The shrink lifted himself out of his chair and walked behind Isaac with his hands behind his back.

"You're developing feelings for her aren't you? But you feel guilty for Nicole; don't try to deny it Isaac." The shrink guessed right, but Isaac won't admit to it by staying silent. The shrink shook his head, and looked out the window overlooking the entire space station that was orbiting Jupiter. "Very well then, I will prescribe to you a medicine that can help control your dreams better."

* * *

><p>Isaac took a seat in one of the trams to head back to his apartment. He looked down at his hand, where he was holding a bottle of pills that was said to help him control his dreaming. Isaacs's dementia was gone, meaning he doesn't hallucinate while he is awake, but is still suffering from it in his sleep.<p>

In all he ended up at the space station with Ellie, who actually made him go to the psychologist's office, after they learned it had nothing to do with Unitologists, or Earthgov. They have been able to live 8 months on the station without being found, and have gotten a decent apartment near the south sector.

Isaac thought back to the shrink, when he said that he was actually developing feelings for Ellie. How would he know that? He must be a real professional. Relationship wise, they aren't in any sort of dating; but they are real close. Sure they hug each other a lot, but that is just like any other normal friends. Isaac just had the feeling that the shrink was right. He and Ellie have been through the worst together, what hasn't ended up romantic in the end?

* * *

><p>The door to the apartment slid open, and Isaac walked in. To his left was the kitchen which was only a small space in one big room with tile and kitchen appliances. The rest was brown carpet, directly in front of him was the couch and T.V. which stood in the biggest part of the room, where the giant window looking out into the city was.<p>

Isaac set the bottle of pills down on the kitchen table, and started toward his couch. Half-way there he heard a noise coming from the small hallway on his right.

It was the shower running. _Probably Ellie_ he thought.

He jumped onto the couch, lying down while staring at the ceiling. He thought of his options for a moment, crashing would only mean more nightmares, unless he takes a pill; so that would be his last resort. He could watch some T.V. but nothing seemed to have ever spiked his interests. Hell all that's been broadcasted is always about Unitology or news about Earthgov, ironic. He suddenly heard the door slide open, and the shower was silenced. _Ellie could probably talk. _

He didn't move a muscle, still staring up at the ceiling, while listening to bare feet walk onto the kitchen floor. He waited for her to start saying something, if she even realized he was there.

"Hey Isaac," he heard the sweet Australian accent speak to him, followed by the sound of the refrigerator door closing. "How was the visit?" The question seemed rather odd; he thought that she would know just like all the other times he told her. After all she did make him go. But coincidentally, it was something different this day.

"This visit seemed…" he pondered for a word to describe it, "different."

"I see, and they finally gave you medication?" Ellie rattled the bottle of pills that Isaac brought home. Isaac narrowed his eyes in dismay.

"What do you mean finally?" Isaac questioned, sitting up to look at her. She was practically wearing nothing, but a towel that was wrapped around her and her hair bundled up inside of another towel wrapping around her head. Ellie had her back to him, so she wouldn't notice him staring. He quickly drew away from his gaze on her, and laid back down, acting as if he saw nothing.

"Well how else will we treat that sickness of yours?" Isaac mentally agreed to that, but without an answer. "Besides, you keep drinking all the beer."

"I thought that was for me," Isaac said sarcastically, growing a smirk on his face.

"Bastard," Ellie let out, taking a sip of a half empty bottle. Isaac sat back up again, this time facing the other way, so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"So how was work?" Isaac started back up again, while crossing his leg over his knee.

"The boss is a real hard ass, needs to be very thorough about what we pilot," Ellie took a seat next to Isaac, "But I might get that promotion by next week."

"And Ellie, why aren't you dressed?" Isaac asked with his brow raised. Ellie took another sip of the beer.

"What? we've never been this close before?" Ellie replied with a smirk. Isaac squinted in confusion.

_Maybe she's drunk_, He thought but took another look at her; _or maybe not. _

"I just can't stand wearing clothes right now, haven't changed or showered for four days," Ellie explained. Isaac nodded in a weird way as if he were saying, 'ok?'

Ellie was acting strangely, and something was up, Isaac knew that for sure. Ellie took yet another chug of her beer. Isaac examined her closely after she put the beer down, first closely in the eyes. The eyes; two eyes believe it or not. Her right eye which only those months ago was vigorously ripped out of her socket, has been replaced and seems to have a glow in its pupil, which was very different from her natural left eye. He kept gazing till he realized that she was caught in the same act as well. It was as if a supernatural force started to pull them together, closer and closer, while drawing up a strong heartbeat in Isaacs's chest. Isaac closed his eyes, blinding him from what he would witness himself do. He slowly opened them halfway again this time taken back by how close they got. Their noses were now slowly sliding along each side, with Isaacs head tilting a little to the right. He closed them again to give the experience to his sense of feeling. It was until he felt Ellie's soft lips begin to brush his that he realized just what he was doing.

He broke the passionate moment with a small breath of air, and quickly pulled away from Ellie's space. Without thinking he got up from the couch and began heading toward his bedroom.

"Goodnight Ellie," he said without looking at her. He grabbed his pills and disappeared into the dark lair which was his room.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys don't know how hard it is to try and come up with a title for this. For now it is a short chapter, I will have longer chapters in the future. Also it may change to M later on because I might add some sexual content, and if wanted some necromorph horror, but like I said there needs to be a majority if people want a necromorph attack. So review and tell me what you want to see out of this in the future. I like the readers' pleasure to have a story go the way that they want it to so yea. Also tell me how it is for a first time doing Dead Space fanfiction, constructive criticism is welcome cause from the Mass Effect archive I'm almost known to make a lot of mistakes, or at least one of my ME stories. So be my guest. <strong>


	2. Anger is a Side Effect

**For right now it is said that I will not put any necromorph attack in this story, instead I will base it just directly around Isaac and Ellie, unless I can get more people to suggest the outbreak. Review, and tell me how my first Dead Space story is….**

* * *

><p>He was seeing the black void of space, but there were no stars. Was it space, or was it just nothing? That was until he found himself in the warmth of his own apartment. Even closer; this was the warm embrace of Ellie, a nude Ellie in fact. Isaac didn't question, but was only drive by his conscience to keep holding her close. Feeling her soft and scar raged skin; he realized that he was unclothed as well. How did they both end up like this? Was it the same supernatural force that drew them together earlier?<p>

Isaac didn't question, only acted. He continued with her, moving to bring their lips together. As if on cue, they touched; Isaac felt like he only wanted this to happen to him in the whole wide world. They never broke this for what seemed like eternity, as they both backed towards the couch. Never breaking away, like being held together with superglue. Next thing Isaac sees is Ellie with her legs either side of him while they are continuing their moment while sitting up. Ellie suddenly broke away and gazed at Isaac with passion in her eyes.

"I love you Isaac," Ellie said, giving him a smile. Isaac returned the smile, until he noticed something. Ellie looked distressed, and definitely in a really bad way. A tentacle from what looked like a necromorph, wrapped its long wet arm around Ellie's waist, and yanked her off of Isaac. Isaac leaped at her and tried to grab her, before she was pulled off into a black hole where the tentacle was coming from. But it was already too late, the arm was dragging her away too fast.

"Isaac!" Ellie let out a blood curdling scream before disappearing into the emptiness.

"Ellie!" Isaac called out to her in the same manor. Isaac's eyes widened to something else that came out of the black, the same evil presence that haunted him in his dreams; Nicole.

The ghost walked toward him, making Isaac shake in fear and crawl backwards till he hit the couch again. Nicole kneeled down next to him, her blood covered face getting close to his.

"Isaac," she whispered, "you have betrayed me."

"I haven't Nicole, you're dead!" Isaac yelled in anger at her, "DEAD!" Nicole only smirked.

"And so is she," Nicole stood up and raised her arms, while two other tentacles whirled to her. "And now so will you." She pointed her arms at him. Simultaneously the tentacles struck at him which was the last thing he ever saw of the scary vision.

* * *

><p>Isaac shot up in bed with a yell, knowing for sure what he just saw, was one of the more terrifying dreams he had at all. The sweat rolled down his face, as he was quickly breathing in and out. He looked over to his night stand where his bottle of pills lay, and where his clock read 3:00am.<p>

_Damn it! Why didn't you work? _Isaac wiped the sweat away from his face and sat up on the side of his bed.

_I need a drink. _

He walked into the kitchen, and feels the cold tile floor wake him up. He opened the fridge to see mostly meats and cold cuts, but no alcoholic drink to wash his memory away. _Ellie must've drank the last beer just so I don't get drunk_. Isaac had to have some alcohol; he would do anything to get his hands on some.

* * *

><p>Isaac strode up to the bar stool and sat down. The bartender didn't waste anytime letting him wait and attended to him immediately.<p>

"Hey buddy, what'll it be?" The bartender asked in a smooth Boston accent.

"Just get me a beer, right from the jar," Isaac had deepened his voice in a way saying he wanted no delay. Like magic the beer slid down to him, and he opened it quickly. Isaac started vigorously chugging the whole thing down. He loved the sensation of the burning in his throat, and couldn't get enough of it. At the same time he was pouring it all into his mouth, he flipped over a couple of credits to the bartender, and he took it gracefully with a nod. Isaac took the final few sips, and slammed the glass down onto the table, letting out a low grunt, and a feeling of relief.

* * *

><p>Ellie yawed that morning; the tears from last night had dried on her cheeks. She rubbed them out, but only thought about the events of last night. She like Isaac a whole lot; and for him to just walk off like that, no matter how close they got to each other.<p>

_Fucking Bastard. _

Guilt was what she felt. Kind of like when you get embarrassed, and you feel terrible to put you and the other person there in that position.

She walked out her bedroom door with just a t-shirt on and underwear, only to see a petrified Isaac sitting on the couch.

She raised a brow at this, but decided to figure out what was going on.

"Another bad dream?" Isaac didn't move just like yesterday.

"Yea, it was even worse," Ellie calmly walked over and took a seat next to him. He looked a little pale, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"So the pills didn't work?"

"Maybe, that or I just under dosed," Isaac chuckled, "never read the instructions anyway."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ellie suggested, Isaac closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No," Isaac said in almost a whisper. Something definitely had him bothered, and Ellie wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Isaac, I find you sitting here looking like you've seen a ghost, and you wont even tell me about it so I can at least help you a bit?"

"And when I'll ask for your help, then you can!" Isaac raised his voice, anger starting to take him over like a demon possesses a man.

"Why won't you let me help you!" Ellie was beginning to raise her voice as well, but without the rage.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Isaac shot up out of his seat, and began pacing back and forth with his hands behind his head. Ellie given no answer but gave a look of 'what?' Isaac stopped behind the coffee table, and slammed his palms down on it. "Do you!" He didn't let her answer and started mouthing off about everything that was pissing him off now. "I'm sorry, I don't like the way you're looking at me now!" Isaac got close to her, "You do think I'm crazy, don't you!" Ellie has had it.

"You know what Isaac? Fuck you! I was only trying to help and you're just losing your fucking mind!" She stood out of her seat and leaned forward at Isaac in a threatening manor. Isaac didn't say another word and grabbed his leather jacket and headed toward the door.

"I need another drink," He said before he slammed the door shut behind him. Ellie stood there with tears beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't believe that just last night, they were so close to each other, now look how far they drifted away. Next thing that happened, Ellie was going through Isaac's room and she found the bottle of pills that he took that night. She read on the label all the possible side effects that would come with taking this pill. One of the side effects was _Anger Breakdown. _

"Fucking bastard, should've read the label."

* * *

><p><strong>Early in the story and Isaac is already raging at Ellie, but come on you had to expect this. Review my fellow readers, also by this chapter im boosting the story up to M, even though the content is only two nude people kissing...so yeah. <strong>


	3. Emptying the Bottle on my Agony

**Thank you so much for reviewing, I much appreciate the concern. Lets get this up, but I'm not looking forward to a lemon or some sexual things like that in this chapter, so be patient. **

* * *

><p>Isaac felt like nothing, nothing at all. The assortment of drinks he ordered was wasting away at what little dignity he had left. He thought he'd lost it all back at the fight with Ellie, but the guilt was blanketed with the alcohol. The thick blanket was beginning to cover his world in darkness, and a vision for vengeance, against himself. He would mentally torment himself to kill one last time, with his bare hands.<p>

He had downed his third bottle of beer but managed to stay on his feet. His nose was pouring blood, his knuckles were scraped and bruised, and a rib or two were broken. He was struck into a crowd of guys who had seemed to have been pushing him around; one would come in at a moment in time to fight him head on. Isaac had managed to knock five guys unconscious, and with the strength of his punches, he may have even killed them.

He launched his fist up into the jaw of another tough guy he had picked a fight with, throwing him off his feet and out of the crowd. Then something held at his arms, he could barely move them, until he realized he was being held down. Everybody else around them got their crack at Isaac, gut punching him, hitting, terrorizing him until Isaac saw nothing but just a blur of everything; then darkness.

* * *

><p>"Isaac!" Ellie ran to the crowd of guys beating down on Isaac. Immediately the guys holding him down let Isaac go, and he flopped on the ground almost lifeless. Ellie kneeled down to his side, pulling him up, so his head would rest on her shoulder.<p>

"Look, the bastard's girlfriend came to save him," Ellie ignored the deride, and let her emotion spill unto him. The men were at least decent enough to disperse and go about business, as quickly as she appeared.

Isaac opened his eyes only a little bit, to see Ellie holding him. He showed her a weak smile and drifted back into his painful unconsciousness.

The next thing he saw was the ceiling to his bedroom; the fan was slowly turning which gave the essence of a cooled down environment. He lifted his head, and looked around, seeing that his room has been tampered with. Isaac wouldn't just stay down on the bed like that; he lifted himself up only to clutch at the pain in his ribs. That didn't stop him, as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed. The Alcohol had almost worn off, and a headache began to erupt in his skull. As if it would make him hear a lot better, he caught the sound of some whimpering.

It was nowhere inside the room, but it was just outside; who was it? Isaac slowly again sat up out of his bed, and slowly moved toward the door. He cracked open the door, and instantly the sound had reached him better. It was crying.

He peeked through the crack to look into the living room. Ellie was on the couch, with her hands on her face. It was something Isaac had never wanted to see, or never even guessed it. Ellie was crying.

Isaac shut the door silently again, and put his back to it, looking down at himself in complete agony.

Was this how terrible Isaac was treating her? So bad that she would break down into tears? He couldn't handle seeing one of his closest friends do that because of him.

_What if she doesn't have to live like that with me at all… _Isaac's thoughts began to form a dark cloud over him. _The she won't have to worry about me anymore, ever again. _

The flashbacks of the two were only making things worse. It was like the only thing he ever had done to her was cause her harm, as if Nicole wasn't bad enough. Well now it was his turn.

Isaac's eyes seemed to have become darker, as he drifted his gaze over to the night stand, where his bottle of pills lay. Without hesitation he moved toward it, like being drawn to it without thinking. He picked it up with one hand and began examining it. The worst to have happened to him started when he got this bottle of pills. If it was to be the start of it, then the pills will have to end it.

Isaac unscrewed the cap and looked inside of it. The bottle was nearly full, enough to give him a non painful and happy end. Just like the bottles of beer he drank, he lifted it up to his lips and poured the entire bottle of tablets into him. Isaac was already beginning to feel the effects, as he lay back down on the bed, with the bottle at hand just so Ellie knows that's how he died.

* * *

><p>Isaac opened his eyes again; he was washed over by anger, anger at Ellie.<p>

If she wasn't here none of this would've happened. Isaac climbed out of bed with the one intention he was thinking of doing to Ellie. Something that he never thought of doing before, something even worse than anything he had ever done to her in the past.

He looked over to his night stand to see that his infamous plasma cutter had been conveniently placed there. He picked it up and slowly walked toward the door, using his free hand to turn the knob. The door creaked open, and Isaac almost evilly paced out. Ellie wasn't in the living room anymore, so Isaac slowly creaked her bedroom door open to see her sleeping there like a little angel.

He stared at the sleeping beauty for quite a while until he pushed himself to move closer to her. He stopped at the edge of the bed, and paused. He was thinking of what would happen, and then he decided that he would not regret this.

He pulled the plasma cutter up to the temple of the unsuspecting girl.

Without thinking he pulled that trigger, which he thought would release his pressure.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well Isaac is a little crazy, but you still don't know anything yet. Review this piece of poop chapter, and as always…..Have a nice day…well uhh hey! Have I ever told you the definition of Insanity? :D<strong>


	4. Breathe your life into me

**Really long writers block, along with me being in a band. So guess what new chapter. And it's short so I just did what I can, just be happy that it's a new chapter, not that it is short or long, as long as its entertaining im fine. Usually when I see a new chapter, I don't really care how long that chapter is.**

* * *

><p>Isaac was trapped in his dreams, visioning the things he would see himself do to Ellie. Every time he had killed her, it would start all over and be in different and horrible ways.<p>

Isaac slammed her down onto the kitchen table, as she started to scream and frantically kick at him. He was holding her by her neck with his left, and in his right hand was a kitchen knife. Ellie had a tight hold on the arm that held her down, but was pulled back by several necromorph tentacles. Now she was defenseless with Isaac nearing his knife to her face.

Nicole was behind him, and she placed her blood covered had over his wielding hand which would cut through Ellie's skin, like a bride and groom cutting the cake.

The possessed man began to cut thoroughly on the cheek from the edges of the mouth till each side was sliced from ear to ear, forming a gruesome Glasgow smile.

Next thing he knew, his knife was up to his throat, with Nicole's hand still on his. He felt her warm yet demonic hand pull back, and cut his throat open, with no hesitation.

* * *

><p>"Isaac?" Ellie knocked on his bedroom door. She had her ear up against it, but heard almost nothing. First assumption, she thought he was still unconscious from his injuries. But Isaac went through much worse when it came to being chewed on by a necromorph and escaping, or being impaled by a javelin and still stand. She decided it was best to barge in and see whats going on. When the door opened, the blood drained from her face.<p>

Isaacs's skin turned a ghostly pale white, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. His mouth hung open with a foam coming out of it and going down his cheek. In his hand was the bottle of pills that lie empty. Ellie screamed louder than she has ever screamed before, probably the first time she has in _forever_. The site was even scarier than anything she has seen, just her closest friend laid out on the bed like he had just been eaten away by cancer and he chose to lay there like that to fade out.

But he was still alive, he was still moving, his body was twitching; his hands were shaking uncontrollably, his body was jolting a little up and down. The plastic bottle in his hand had now been squeezed in violently, like he was angry; but his face was expressionless.

What should she do? She couldn't just sit there watching him in this state. This was a confusing time for her, ideas tripping over each other around her head; she didn't know what to choose. She tried CPR, but the repetitive actions never helped him, he was still trapped in his ghostly stasis.

She began tearing up again; after all the times she's been through, the last two days have been the worst for her. How did all this end up happening? Why after all this time it happens at these specific moments?

Here it happens again, fighting a different kind of battle, a battle that lit itself among love and friendship. Here lays the commander, slowly dying from the enemy which was his weak heart. It wasn't the real enemy however, his bottle of pills turned out to be the real enemy; his own advisor. Then there is the trigger of it all, staring down at him in his arms thinking of what she has done.

With tears rolling down her face, she brought her lips to his in agony. She could feel them, still warm and soft; his faint breath lifting herself back to normal, realizing that the pills only put him in a deep and dreamy sleep. Probably making him look like this was the fact that he had never gotten a good sleep in such a long time without a nightmare.

* * *

><p>His dream that was a total nightmare, had been flooded out by the very strange feeling of a kiss. There was no murdering, no violence, no Nicole. It turned out to be just Ellie there with him in nothing but a white space. Along with that, it felt like he began to feel something new, like something began to flow through him. It was Ellie's life beginning to distribute to his broken soul, being let in through their close connection.<p>

He felt alive again…


	5. Final Sequence

**Guys Im sorry, I get really busy with my life. I'm in a band, and I deal with work and all that kind of stuff…But enough about that, I know you guys really want this story to continue. **

* * *

><p><em>One week later….<em>

"How has the prescription been working for you Mr. Clarke?" The Psychologist asked. Isaac was back at his psychologist appointment, this time he felt a lot less awkward than he has before. "I apologize about what had happened to you, at least now you know now that it is best to keep yourself away from people." The psychologist said looking at Isaac's part crippled form.

"It went…fine I guess," Isaac replied. The psychologist nodded and typed in some things to his computer.

"Are the dreams being controlled?" Isaac lifted his head up and glared at him in the eye.

"It has…" The psychologist smiled and noted that. _'Or maybe it was something else'_

"Very good to hear of your progress," the Psychologist kept typing, "I will prescribe you with more."

* * *

><p>Isaac had opened the door to the apartment. All was quiet, and peaceful; nothing more to bother them, like the past week has put them through. He saw Ellie sitting quietly on the couch, doing nothing really. Isaac laid the bottle on the counter and walked up behind her.<p>

"Hey," he goes. Ellie turns slightly to see him through the corner of her eye.

"Hey," she replies back. Isaac took the seat next to her. There was a long silence before Isaac broke it.

"Look Ellie, I'm really sorry for putting you through that, if I had known it would be so destructive, I wouldn't have gone through with it."

"It's fine Isaac, you should just learn to read the damn bottle next time," Isaac chuckled with her. This was probably Isaac's first time smiling in a long time, and it felt great. He himself was feeling lightened when he was in her presence.

"Ellie, I don't think I could've done this without you," Isaac said to her, coming closer. Ellie faced him fully. The supernatural force was beginning to bring them close again.

"I thought so too," Ellie said before fully pulling him into a passionate kiss, a kiss that they finally both found comfort in without either dying on them. They kept it up, breathing into each other for a greater moment. She pulled out and smiled at him, as he smiled back at her.

"I'll be in my room if you decide to follow me there," She said in a seductive tone, before heading back to her room. Once she was out of sight Isaac smiled to himself knowing he would be going there later. He got up about to go follow her in, but the saw the bottle of pills he brought home. He went over and picked them up looking at it. He stared madly at them, knowing full well that it's the successor of the one that caused him so much trouble.

He thought about that one last time, knowing full well that shit happened when he took this bottle in as his savior. That wasn't what made him a better person, but it was from something that was natural, something that has spread love and affection towards him without stopping, even though the consequences really ended up hurting them. It was a great act to save the life of a hollow man now risen from the ashes of his older self, and become a new being. The acts of this natural thing had impacted his life in so many different ways, ever since meeting in hell, and the horrors witnessed by them which would drive a person mad.

But this is what Ellie was like; this is why she came back for him essentially ignoring the fact that she was putting her life in harm's way, as the entire place was going down in flame. She knew for sure that she would help him through the worst of all that happened, and even if the worst happened, she would let her emotions run free. But she wouldn't give up and she would pull herself and him through.

They knew from there on, that no matter what life puts them through, no matter what happens, even if it seems like it is going to ruin you forever; there is still always something better for you in the end.

These pills were not a duplicate of Ellie, these pills did not, and never will do what Ellie did for him that would change him forever.

He took one last look at the disgracing bottle of pills before eventually throwing the entire bottle into the trash can, then walking off into Ellie's room.\

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I just wanted this to end, it seems like a rush job, but at least I put some good words into it. And I have a question that needs an answer, what is your honest opinion about this story? I mean this is one of my most appraised stories, but I'm curious to know what makes it like that. I myself don't think I'm a really good writer, or at much very good at anything. I normally give up on things that I'm not good at quick, like when I was going to play quarterback on my high school football team; everyone thought I was the best out of everyone who tried out, but I eventually lost faith in myself and just quit. So please answer to this so I know what makes you like it so much. <strong>


	6. An important message from SheenWinning

**Okay guys, here's the deal. Judging by the reviews and feedback that this story has been getting, I'm guessing you want more. **

**Well do you want more? **

**This is what I'm thinking…**

**The ending seemed kind of short right? If it is wanted then I will rewrite the ending to make it longer. **

**In other news, I had changed a lot of the summary and rating of the story cause I didn't really keep a promise that said I was going to have some sexual content later on in the story. Well the real descriptive stuff didn't really happen, and people kissing each other naked don't really count. I set the rating back on T just for the fact that there was nothing saucy in the story…unless you want some. **

**So let's not break the SheenWinning tradition and let the readers decide what happens next.**

**So the question is do you want an Epilogue? Add to that do you want a rewritten ending and an epilogue? What do you want to see happen in the epilogue? Do you want more than one epilogue? **

**Please make your voices heard and tell me what you want to happen next…**

**If you have any thoughts or concerns that you somehow feel you need to say to me in a private manner, feel free to contact me via private messaging. **


End file.
